


Nightmare

by LIarsLAir007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIarsLAir007/pseuds/LIarsLAir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has an nightmare and Sam comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The tall bony winged forms before him appear to be killing each other; they're moving in a way that speaks of pain and anger and fear towards one another. Almost all of them were clutching long silver blades, and the ones that were not were either dead or dying. These were angels. One angel with six golden wings that were flapping frantically was trying to stop the bloodshed between his family. He rushes from form to form, speaking in a strange language in a way that anybody could tell is pleading. He's pleading them to stop. Stop killing each other, what's the point, this will not bring back our father, wherever he may be. He is the archangel Gabriel. You might think he would be in a position of power, but at the moment, the younger lesser known angels are rebelling. Because now he's gasping and the tears are all over his face and pillow and he's reaching, grasping for something to hold, to ground himself with. A strangled gasping yell escapes his lips and Sam is up in an instant, observing his lover for a short moment before grabbing his shoulders and pulling his smaller body to meet the toned chest of Sam Winchester. Gabriel's eyes fly open and he is in the safest place he can be, cradled in the arms of his husband. Gabriel grasps the other man desperately, an attempt to escape the terrible nightmare that had previously had him at it's will. Shh, it's alright, I'm here, Sam says. And Gabriel the Archangel is sobbing into the neck of a human. A human who contained Lucifer and lost his soul. A human who has been dealing with nightmares and nightmarish creatures almost all his life. Gabriel is glad that he has Sam, and Sam is glad that Gabriel can trust him.


End file.
